User talk:Xion4ever
hi .. Xegoreg 20:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Xegoreg May the best User Win Explaination Obviously "INSERT TEXT HERE" is replaced with what you want to say. Now, the signature button (fourth button from the right on the editing screen) and the four tildes (~~~~), are the same thing. The only difference being you click the signature button and type the tildes.}} Hi... I've gotta tell you what happened at school yesterday!!!!! Ok. God, It was so funny. Me and my friends were drawing fake concept art of KH/FF characters (e.g. Cloud's hair, Odin, KK; Cloud's hair was just loads of yellow lines with random stuff and Harry Potter's scar inside it) and when we'd done, I made a joke saying: "You know what. We should send these to Tetsuya Nomura!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol-s!!!!! --[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 16:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. I also found out my teacher's knocked up.) :Haha, nice job with the drawings. About your teacher: o.o--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :On my way.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Riku Talkbubbles Hi. It's me! And I was thinking of some good talkbubbles last night: The first one: Picture: Message: When you walk away, you don't hear me say... TALK: Please, Oh baby! Don't go! Colours: Top-Silver Bottom-Yellow Font Colour: Red The Second: Picture: Message: In you and I, there's a new land... TALK: Angels in flight. I need more affection than you know! Colours: Top-Silver Bottom-Yellow Font Colour: Red That's all. -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 07:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) To use the second Riku talkbubble type in: Any questions just ask!}} Congrats! Nice job Xion sama.ZACH 06:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Message from SDC Geuss who? Geuss whowho came back from the dead? :XXI! Long time no see! How've you been? Drop by the IRC sometime. I won't be on till tomorrow evening (EST) though... Anyways, nice to see you!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) "Gift" For You! Bouncywild The s# parameters are just for other enemies, not everything in the "See Also". Incidentally, the Card article will automatically be linked. 04:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it's probably a lot safer to just modify the infobox that is already there, instead of pasting the Large Body version and filling in the blanks.Glorious CHAOS! 05:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought my edit was incorrect. Thanks for clarifying, will not happen again!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Friend request Xion is my helpful friend! She teaches me about Wikia! ^_^ Trust Granted! Hi Xion4ever! You are now entrusted with moderator status. You now carry a heavier responsibility than most for this wiki. Do remember that this does not make your "position" higher than a normal user. Congratulations and good luck ^^ BLUER一番 02:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Bluer! I won't let you guys down! On a final note, this is for everyone, should I show signs of arrogance with my "title," please confront me about it!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Wai helo ther IRC Image! Chat on my talk page Check These Out! }} Congratulations!!! Congratulations, Xion!!! I am so happy you have moderator status now!!! Thanks! ^_^--[[User:Xion4ever|''Xion]]''4''''ever'' 00:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :So, how are you? I got over my pouting fit, and I am back. I am currently trying to see if I can change my name to TheLunarEclipse. What is going on with you? ::Fine, thanks. Pouting fit? Let's hope you've learned something about yourself from it. You can change your name; similar to what ENX did with his old account and what DK did with his oldaccount. I only know of two ways, the first is to create a new account under the name you wish to go by then redirect your userpage/sandbox/other userspace with User:ZexionTheGamer/blahblah to the new account. Or, you could do what Roxas-X-Namine did: Add the |nick= to your talkbubbles (on your talktemplate), to TheLunarEclipse. For example: Template:Roxas-X-Namine. Outside of final exams and extra band activities I haven't been doing much; school demands a lot of time at the end of the year.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, we jhad state tests and a math final. I hope you did okay. Well, of it has already been done, I am going to go do it now. Only if you don't mind; you are a moderator, but I respect you as an admin! I am just scared that DTN is trying to fond a reason to ban me, so i would be grateful if you could help too :D. ::My finals aren't over; I have Chemistry I and Spanish II finals this week. I don't mind unless it causes a serious wiki problem; such as blank spaces on user talk pages, etc. As long as you don't delete your original account everything should be fine. Thanks, respect is not an easy thing to earn or give. ^_^ DTN will not ban you without good reason. NO bans are given without reason. Just like I told you on the first day: "You earn what you give. You earn every kick and you earn every ban." at least most of the time :P. Any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! hey Xion 4 Ever, congratulations! i heard you became a mod! sorry for late message i have been busy plus i heard we are getting the new BBS PSP bundle here in the US! PS: could you please put my Ventus, Terra and Vanitias (or however you spell him) on my talkpage along with what message i have to copy paste?----Chihuahuaman PPS: sorry i forgot to put in my sig. Vanitas: Terra: Obviously, "INSERT TEXT HERE" is replaced with what you want to say. Any questions just ask!}} Done!! Xion, I did it!!! Thank you so much!!! TheLunarEclipse 00:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! Any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick one: do I have to wait for the auto assign??? :What auto assign?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I can't edit a page for 4 days or somethig like that.... ::Oh..I'm not sure. Should auto assign kick in, just wait it out. Eventually everything will work out!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) KH BBS oh yeah! i forgot! you know KH: BBS comes out in the US in September 7th right? not only that, we are getting the KH: BBS PSP bundle! this news is awesome!!!!!! Source: http://release.square-enix.com/na/2010/05/17_01.html PS: do you play the game Adventure Quest Worlds? my char name is Blaze. KH BBS oh yeah! i forgot! you know KH: BBS comes out in the US in September 7th right? not only that, we are getting the KH: BBS PSP bundle! this news is awesome!!!!!! Source: http://release.square-enix.com/na/2010/05/17_01.html PS: do you play the game Adventure Quest Worlds? my char name is Blaze